Wanting You
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Alright this story was a dare to me from PrincessAletheia. What happens when Mick shows interest in Emily? Will she show it back? How will Hotch take it? Rated T for a reason! Read and Enjoy!


A/N: Alright his story is a dare from PrincessAletheia… I hope that you all enjoy it. And you are NOT allowed to hurt me for this story… LOL!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Emily wasn't sure what to think or say. She was out with Mick and they were looking for the UNSUB and he had just asked her out. Nobody knew about Emily and Hotch being a couple yet. They had wanted to keep it a secret for a while so that nobody was in their business.

Emily sighed and continued to battle with herself as Mick got up on the rooftop with his gun. Emily was looking around at the people that was passing her by.

Mick was up on the roof and he couldn't help but look at Emily. He thought that she was hot and he wanted to take her out on a date when they got back to Quantico.

"So what are you wearing?" Mick asked Emily through his microphone.

Emily rolled her eyes and said "A gun."

Mick had to chuckle at that. He knew that he could wear her down. He just had to have the chance to do so. He looked through the scope of his gun and told Emily where he spotted someone that could be their UNSUB and let out an exasperated sigh as Emily took off after the guy without waiting on him. He finally caught up to her but they realized it wasn't their guy.

When everyone met back up later they finally found a lead. They had a guy's name that very well could be their UNSUB so they headed to the place that Garcia gave them the address for. The found the father but not the daughter. Morgan, Gina, Emily and Mick all took off looking for him. Sam Cooper got on a helicopter and was flown around the city and spotted them as Morgan, JJ, and Emily headed up to the rooftop that UNSUB and the daughter was on and Mick headed to a building across the street to see if he could get a shot off.

As they got near the UNSUB the guy pushed the girl after Gina yells "You know what it's like to lose a daughter! Do you really want to hurt somebody else's?

Thankfully she was okay but the UNSUB stood up on the ledge and fell backwards. Gina and Morgan rush to the girl's side as Emily rushes to look over the ledge. When she got there John Vincent Bell was on a ledge laying on his back and pulling his gun and pointing it at Emily. Before Bell was able to fire the shot at Emily, Mick shot him.

When they all met back up everyone started talking to the others. Emily thankful that Mick was able to save her life got him a beer as she got her own and took it over to him. Emily smiled at Hotch who was looking at her from behind Mick. She knew that he had been worried about her since she was almost shot.

"So how about us getting together when we get back to Quantico?" Mick asked.

Hotch walked over and heard the end of what Mick was saying to his woman and he wanted to growl and punch the guy even if he had saved Emily's life. He looked at Emily with a raised eyebrow. Emily wasn't sure how to respond to Mick's question. He was a nice enough guy and if she wasn't already in love with someone else maybe she would have done it but she couldn't hurt Hotch like that.

Emily shook her head. "I'm sorry Mick I can't. I'm already in love with someone. I don't think it would be fair to go out with you when my heart belongs to someone else."

Mick took a step towards Emily and said "You can't be to in love with him because I saw how you were looking at me earlier."

Emily shook her head and said "No, Mick the man I'm with owns me heart, body and soul. I don't know what you think you saw but you must of confused it with being interested in you."

Mick took another step forward and Hotch decided he has had enough so he stepped forward and wrapped his arm around Emily's waist. Everyone on both team gasped at that movement. Nobody on the same team as Hotch and Emily even suspected Emily and Hotch of being more than friends.

"She has told you no more than once Mick. Back off of my woman." Hotch growled.

Mick frowned and then shook his head. "There is no way she is with you. You're only pretending that she is to help get her out of going out with me when we get back home."

Hotch shook his head and did the one thing he hoped would convince Mick. He bent his head and kissed Emily passionately in front of everyone. He wanted everyone to know that she belonged to him and that nothing could or would changed that. He broke the kiss when both him and Emily had to breathe.

Hotch looked around and saw that everyone's mouths were wide open. He looked at Emily and realized even though he has never told her how he felt because he assumed she knew he knew in that second when he saw the dazed look in Emily's eyes that he needed to say the words out loud to her.

Hotch cleared his throat. "Emily Prentiss you are the love of my life. I thought that I had given all my love to Hayley but I need to let you know that I love you more than I ever did her. You're my true soul mate and I want you with me for forever."

Emily's mouth dropped open but soon she was standing on her tip toes kissing Hotch and once she broke the kiss she said "And I love you Aaron Hotchner. You are my life and so is your son."

JJ ran to Emily and squealed as she pulled her into a hug. She was very happy for her two friends. Morgan, Dave and Reid also moved forward to congratulate Hotch and Emily. They had all talked before and decided that they should push Emily and Hotch together because they thought that those two would make a good couple and now they knew that they didn't have too.

Emily leaned back against Hotch and smiled up at him. She looked over at Mick and saw him glaring at her and Hotch. Emily looked over at Sam Cooper who was looking Mick with narrowed eyes. When Sam saw Emily looking at him out of the corner of his eyes he turned and smiled at her. He was really happy for his old friend.

Emily looked back at Mick and said "Is there a problem Mick?"

Mick thought that he had a real shot at dating Emily Prentiss and finding out that she was screwing her boss pissed him off. He wanted her and he wanted her bad so he would find a way to get with her. He figured if he made her question what she was doing that he would have a chance with her.

"I thought that you were different. I didn't take you to be the type of woman who would screw her boss to get to the top of her profession." Mick said in a cold voice.

Emily gasped as did everyone else including the members of the team that he was on. Hotch kissed Emily on the head and stepped forward.

"That was totally uncalled for Mick. Just because she doesn't want to go out with you doesn't give you the right to verbally attack her like that. Now apologize to her or I will make you sorry for what you've just said to her and not because she is the woman I love but because is my Agent and I think that Sam will agree with me." Hotch said.

Sam stepped up and stood beside Hotch and said in a hard voice "Aaron is right Mick. Just because the woman doesn't want to go out with you doesn't mean that you can say stuff like that to her. Agent Prentiss is a damned good Agent and you're very much in the wrong saying that she is sleeping with her boss to get to the top. If you don't apologize to her I will let Aaron do what he needs to do. I would do the exact same thing that he is thinking about doing if it was one of my Agents you said that too."

Mick glared at Sam. "I'm not going to apologize. I only said what I think is true. She was giving me a look earlier and I know that she wants to go on one date with me. I think she is just sleeping with her supervisor to get somewhere that she can't get alone."

Hotch had heard enough and his fist shot out punching Mick in the jaw as he growled "You will stop talking about Agent Prentiss like she is a piece of meat. She is a human being and just because she doesn't want you like you apparently want her too does not give you the right to talk bad about her."

Mick snarled and tackled Hotch to the ground. He thought to himself if Hotch wanted a fight then he would get a fight. Mick punched Hotch in the stomach making Hotch grunt in pain but soon Hotch flipped them to where Mick was on the ground. Hotch punched Mick in the face three times before aiming a punch at his gut. He was beyond pissed with how Mick talked about Emily. Nobody talked about one of his Agents like that and especially not about the woman he loved.

Hotch pinned Mick's arms and got down right in his face and snarled "She said no. Regardless if she was with me or not you should have taken no for an answer. Mick I don't want to fight you but I won't let you talk about her like that. Hell I would have still hit you if you would have been talking about JJ or any other woman like that. You need to apologize to her and do it now."

Mick sighed and looked up at Emily and saw hurt in her eyes and said "I'm sorry Agent Prentiss."

Emily glared at him and whispered "I would have at least liked us to be friends but everything you've just said ruined that. I thought that you were a nice guy but I guess I learned my lesson didn't I?"

Emily ran out of the building with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe he had said those mean, hurtful and hateful things to her. Emily sighed when she felt arms wrap around her. She could tell that it was Hotch. She would know his arms anywhere.

"Are you okay Sweetheart?" Hotch asked.

Emily turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck and said "I should be asking you that. He got in a couple good punches. Thank you for defending my honor Aaron. I love you."

Hotch crinkled his eyes and kissed Emily on the tip of her nose and then on her head. "There was no way in hell I was letting him talk to you like that. You of all people don't deserve that. I'm sorry that his words hurt you. I love you Emily Prentiss."

Emily smiled and pulled Hotch's head down so that she could kiss him. The pulled apart a few minutes later.

"Emily if you weren't with me would you have went out with Mick?" Hotch asked.

Emily looked at Hotch and shook her head. "No, Aaron I wouldn't have. He was hitting on me the whole time we were paired together. I could never be with someone who flirts the way he did especially since he didn't even know me."

Hotch nodded and kissed Emily once more. They had to get ready to leave to head to the airport. He knew though that when they got home Emily would be going home with him and he smiled. He also knew that they were going to have to have a talk and soon. He wanted her with him forever and he wanted her for always.

A/N 2: I hope you all enjoy this story… PrincessAletheia I hope that you enjoy this story… :D


End file.
